Propuesta de Matrimonio en San Valentin
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Hide lleva una bella relación con su novia de secundaria, producto de ese amor tienen a su hijos mellizos, el capitán de Orfeo, cree que es momento de pasar al siguiente paso en su vida, El matrimonio, por eso justo en San Valentin le hace la pregunta mas importante "¿te quieres Casar Conmigo?" -este fic participa en el concurso de San Valentin de Inazuma Save-


**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por amor al fandom y la escritura**

* * *

Titulo: Propuesta de matrimonio en San Valentin

Nota: Este One-Shot participa en con curso de San Valentin de Inazuma Save

Palabras: 773 (algo corto)

Pareja: Hidetoshi Nakata x Oc

* * *

 **Propuesta de matrimonio en San Valentín**

Con Luca habíamos recorrido gran parte del mundo, pasaron muchas cosas, Me gradué de la preparatoria, entre a jugar para el Juventus. durante el torneo del FFI descubrí mis sentimientos hacia la hermanastra de Fidio, pero para entonces ella estaba en una toxica relación con el capitán de Unicorn, durante el torneo de clasificatorias Fidio me dijo que su padre con la madre de Mia se iban a casar después el FFI, Boda a la cual asistí y le pedí a mi hermosa pelirroja ser mi novia, desde entonces estamos juntos. iba de camino a casa cuando en el camino me topo con un pequeño gatito, me baje del auto y lo tome, seguí mi camino a casa donde estaría mi mujer esperándome con mis hijos, mire al gatito quien se había enrollado en el asiento, le mande un mensaje de Audio a Mia para decirle iba de camino, que mantuviera a los niños despiertos, quiero pedirle a Mia que se case conmigo, hace años que estamos juntos como toda pareja hemos tenido altos y bajos. Llegue a casa siendo recibido por mis hijos y mi mujer.

-Papi, es cierto que no tuviste otras novias, aparte de mamá-dijo curiosa mi hija

-Es cierto, su mamá fue y será mi primer amor-  
-Entonces te vas a casar con ella pronto-

Amaba a mis hijos, eran lo mejor que me había pasado, a pesar de que los tuvimos a los 18 y 19 años, pero mis padres me dijeron que los hijos siempre eran un regalo del cielo, mi hija se acercó a mí, yo la tome en brazos.

\- ¿papi ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar a mamá para san Valentín? –

-bueno nena…es un sorpresa-Rei

Siempre me sorprende el nivel de curiosidad de mi hija, la bajé y volví al auto corriendo, casi olvido al gato, apenas entre mis hijos se tiraron sobre mi gritando que si podíamos quedarnos con el gatito. Mire a mi mujer y ella me dio una mirada negativa, pero al final no podíamos decirles que no a los niños de no tener un animal en casa, ellos lo necesitaban, los mellizos estaban felices y yo no podía ser lo más al ver a mis hijos.

-Dame al Gato Hidetoshi-Hide Jr. corría con el pequeño animal entre sus brazos

-No tu suelta al Gato Sokorina-

-Hidetoshi dame al gato ahora-Mia Regaño nuestro hijo, yo solo miraba divertido

Mia dejo al gato en el suelo y le fue abrir un tarro de atún para darle, yo tome a los niños y los lleve a lavarse los dientes y que se pusieran el pijama, como todos los niños reclamaron que no tenían sueño, fue cuando impuse mi voz de mando.

-Ya es tarde, deben descansar-

-papi…no tenemos sueño-dijo Nina bostezando

-Mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar, les prometo que jugaré con ustedes-Dije besando sus frentes

Baje para encontrarme con mi mujer quien sonreía ampliamente, me acerque para abrazarla y besar su hombro, puse música y la mire con una sonrisa.

-lamento no poder llevarte a celebrar San Valentín como te lo mereces-

-Hide, no puedo pedir mejor celebración que a tu lado y nuestros pequeños hijos dormidos arriba en su cuarto-

-Te amo, me haces sentir el hombre más afortunado de todos-

Ella me hacía sentir completo, la amaba demasiado, puedo ser un pervertido y todo lo que quieran, pero si se trata de Mia doy mi vida por ella, me acerca a ella abrazándola de la cintura escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, este era el momento, iba pedirle que se casara conmigo. Tome a Mia y la lleve al patio y la senté en una de las sillas que había.

-Amelia Yelena Lion Serminova, Has sido mi mejor amiga desde los 13 años, a los 15 aceptaste ser mi novia, a los 19 años me diste el regalo más bello de todos nuestros hijos, es por eso que hoy 14 de febrero, te pido que te cases conmigo-Dije arrodillándome y sacando el anillo

-Hide…no sé qué decir, no me esperaba que me pidieras matrimonio, mi amor-se lanzó a mis brazos para abrazarme

-que dices, ¿te casarías conmigo? –

-Sí, me casare contigo-

La bese y puse el anillo en su dedo, a partir de hoy ya no sería mi novia seria mi prometida, la mujer de mi vida y madre de mis hijos.

-debemos ponerle un nombre al gato-rio ella

-Romeo, es romántico-la volví a besar

 _Feliz San Valentín mi amor, hoy y para siempre te amare, mi hermoso Ángel de cabello como el fuego._


End file.
